Naruto in Arkhem City
by the metaphysical god of heroes
Summary: naruto was turn into a god and conqured his universe now he wants to travel the multiverse and like every male god get more women in his harem. God-like naruto/harem warning multi-chaptered


Disclaimer: I don't own Arkhem city or Naruto after all that is yours truly.

Warning involves: AU, gore, bone breaking, character deaths, harem (for me of course), attempted rape, OOC (out of character) people, and super powerful bad-ass kicking, gun blazing, no mercy mercenary that can make weapons and have what ever powers I want him to if you don't like don't read so without further ado…

_**Naruto Namikaze:**_

_**In Arkhem City!**_

Chapter 1: in jail

(After the original starting in batman Arkhem city only with me instead) I was roughly pushed towards the gates leading into Arkhem city the guard thinking he was all tough pushed again and for that I grabbed his arm and before anyone could blink I snapped it. TYGER guards were looking wearingly at me they were on edge, they heard what I could do and I abilities they weren't taking any chances. (I look like Dante in DMC3)

"Namikaze! Line A! Move!" another at the front said "you two move Namikaze! Come up." I moved up shoving my way up the line when the inmate at the very front said "Hey kid! Guess what… you're on my list" the inmate made a finger gun, pointed it to me and said "Bang!" I rolled my eyes and faster then he could see or any human could see I had his hand and broke it with a _Snap!_ He yelled in pain as he fell to his knees I looked at him with eyes that promised death would come agonizingly slow. I moved next to his ears and whispered "_You're on my list-_ I grabbed his other hand and whispered menacingly- _Bang!"_ _Snap!_ He fell to the floor as I broke his other hand.

The guards decided to break this up and yelled "Namikaze! Get up here now!" I shrugged and went up. The guard knew better then to try to hit him so just said "prepare for insertion!" I walked into the loading area where I saw the reporter Jack Ryder (I think) and rolled my eyes again he started complaining about Bruce Wayne's interview he managed to escape though. _Unlike me_ I thought. I was contracted to kidnap him but was instead caught and captured. _I'll get you Strange_ I thought as I looked back.

My thoughts were broken as the siren sounded I looked to Jack and said "listen closely when those doors open stay close to me- he looked back and said "sorry kid I am not watching over you, you will have to look after you self." The doors suddenly open and he ran out. I looked out to see a whole hoard of inmates some jumped over the gates to try and beat us up key word was tried the first tried to kick me I sidestepped, grabbed his leg and with a twist _snap! _His leg broke the other two tried to double team me but I grabbed one guys arm and used it to block the other's attack then I put it over my arm and snapped it. The other dude wasn't so lucky I hit him with a double punch to the chest then jump kicked him. Picking my self up I saw Ryder getting jumped on by another inmate I looked at them and then sighed _damn my good doing heart_ I thought as I tackled him and snapped his neck. I shook my head and went to Ryder "get up fool we need to… oh shit!"

The gates opened to see a short midget I heard was called penguin I chuckled and shook my head. "Now I know why they call you penguin Shorty he..." suddenly I was hit at the back of my legs I dropped Ryder and turned to see a pipe coming to my head to fast to dodge I took it head on and nearly blacked out from the pain. I saw the midget walk up to me and said "nighty night"

Chapter 2: revenge of a vampire and finding a kitty cat

I awoke to find my self being dragged to penguin then he said "well, well, well look what we have here." I looked at him "Cobblepot." I sneered "aw you remember me I'm touched. Your family was the assassins that killed my family and this well just call this a little bit of old fashion revenge." He cocked his arm and shot it forward I ducked grabbed his hand and twisted hearing a snap I grabbed his head put the chain on the back of his head and kneed his nose breaking the cuffs and knocking him back. "Ow! Kill him I think he broke my nose and bloody hand!" penguin screamed.

The thugs quickly got up and charged the first threw a left hook, I grabbed it and broke it over my shoulder he fell crying in pain. The next two tried to double team me but I double-dropped kick them sending them crashing into the other fools having enough fun I used my powers to materialize two twin Beretta 9mm one was a smooth like structure white with a grayish glow on it the other was bone like black with a dark black (like a darker then a moonless night) aura they were named faith and darkness the thugs looked with fear as I pulled the trigger repeatedly taking all of them except one. Who was pleading for mercy "I give, I surrender mercy, mercy" I smirked as I approached him slowly I said showing my fangs as I aimed for his head "a fallen angel _"bang"_ knows no mercy… and gives none.

I looked towards penguin he was saying so many curses a sailor would blush so to shut him up I broke his jaw with a good uppercut. _I need to get higher to establish a connection with Ten-Ten_ I thought as I started jumping onto the roof tops. As I got to the top I tried contacting Tenten "Hey babe you there?" I waited a few seconds then "G! Thank god we saw you get caught why the hell you let yourself get caught! You could have teleported back! Your lucky the other girls are on missions or we all would beat you black and blue." I rolled my eyes then grinned perversely and said "all the while I'm making love to you" I heard Tenten _eep!_ And yell "Hentai!" my smirk widened "I know you like it that way. Any ways I need to find out what the hell is protocol ten." "I'll hack into there communications and patch you in." after a few second a screen appeared in my eyes showing me how she was in hacking the coms. After she got it I intercepted a communication "this is air TYGER four we have confirmation that catwoman is in the court house repeat…" I thought for quick second and called over the com to Tenten "hey babe call the others and tell them to expect more women into the harem." I heard her whine "but Naruto-kun…" I responded "aw come on ten-chan you know I'll still satisfy all of you…" I heard a sigh and then "fine but when this is all said and done you are going to be doing me first got it!" I smiled "yes ma'am" I heard a muttered "stupid smart-ass" and laughed as I roof-hopped all the way to the court house. With my super-sensitive hearing I could pick up what all the thugs were saying "hey is it true that the Fallen Angel was captured by penguin but broke out along with breaking his chin, nose, and hand man that dude is brutal and what's worse I saw the carnage I think he had guns!" "Then let's not get in his way…" I smirked and dropped in behind him the other dudes saw in horror as I said into his ear _"too late"_ as I chopped his neck. Knocking him out then I charged punching the dude he was talking to then ducking over a right fist I DDTed another dude I swirled my legs as I got up tripping three others then bringing my guns up I jumped twisting in the air and fired killing the last three on the ground as I landed on the balcony I put my guns back I turned and entered.

As I walked through the court house I saw a window I saw a man who was half fine and half disfigured searching the data which my nanites copied from the police database (that's how he is able to make his guns add in god like affinity to the elements and his guns is what you get) "hmm Two-Face looks like he's happy…ish ah well wait what is in that curtain over the acid?" two-face revealed it to be catwoman who proceeded to taunt him even in her predicament… I like her!

I snuck to the top to see a guy with a gun looking over the court sneaking up behind him I grabbed his mouth and suffocated him till he fell unconscious (let it be known I won't kill everyone) noticing a wire going across I walked across it and dropping on a dude I tornado DDTed him into the ground "looks like this guy is trying to be a hero KILL HIM!" several noticed who I am and ran ten others charged I punched the first dude and made a two-handed sword and proceeded to massacre them who tried to run after I killed the last of them I heard "objection!" *bang* I was hit the shock caused me to hit the ground but it seemed that my distraction allowed catwoman to get free she slashed two-face and flipped free of the acid while still looking tantalizingly sexy "aw no gun Harve too bad this is going hurt." Two-face reach behind him drawing another gun and said "two guns bitch!" catwoman was too surprised to react but before he could fire I snapped his arm and tied him above the acid catwoman wanting revenge said "you okay Harve?" then kick him in the stomach she reach into his tux pocket and said as she pulled something out "come to kitty." Putting it in (what I hope and/or wish) her body suit which was partly unzipped partly but enough to show a lot of cleavage. "Did anyone tell you, you had a knack for surprises." I smirked "I could show you some surprises like keeping you awake all through the night." I said flirty. She blushed and yet she purred "hmmm… your going to need to convince me of those surprises." I smirked but then I saw a green laser acting quickly I grabbed her and yelled pulling her down "GET DOWN" "What the Hell" *BANG* she landed on top of me in a compromising position she looked back at the hole and said "this place is dangerous. I like it." She turned to me "you expecting a kiss?" I smirked slyly" that and much more Kitty." She grinned slyly at the nickname "but- I interrupted her you need to know I have several women who are all okay sharing me you have to be to." Catwoman did a double-take this guy has several woman and they were all okay sharing him. Catwoman smirked "good thing I play both sides…"

My smirk grew I was releasing pheromones lowering her inhibitions. I leaned up and pulled her into a fierce kiss her moaning. All in all it was a good thing my nanites could make me sterile. (Uncensored version coming soon)

Chapter 3: the sexy insane Harley and getting revenge…Again!

After we were done a tired and sore Kitty I started to call her told me that it was joker that would have that kind of tech. after a kiss good bye she promised to come over to be with me but couldn't give up her need to steal. I understood and gave her a communicator and told her that I would come for _whatever _she needed. Catwoman blushed and then whipped away.

I used my nanites to investigate the scene plotting the hole on the ground to the window it entered I plotted it to the church which was also where the med team was positioned to help injured inmates or more like the political prisoners that strange took. As I headed out I found the door locked and a voice saying to "keep him in there" and gloating so needless to say I was pissed so walking back I summoned an RPG-7 and fired it blowing the door and the idiots behind it to bits summoning my pistols I jumped out of the building firing like crazy in a few seconds the idiots who thought that it would be a fist fight found themselves with several new holes _idiots_ I thought as I continued on my way to the church I called Tenten and informed her that I _had _catwoman "and she was flexible. Anyways I'm heading to the church where the medical team was set up. And… hold on- I heard some thugs complaining when I got to the church –it seems that Harley Quiin is in here." "Watch out G. word I got on her says she's insane and is crazy in love with Joker even though according to this he abuses her. I think she hides behind a mask of insane like Anko… you need to…" "I'll help her I promise." I said immediately "no one will abuse women while I'm here." I quickly shot the guards and entered the church.

As soon as I entered I was attacked by Harley she was wearing a black and red biker like outfit. "Watch out B-man" she threw a round-house kick I ducked she was off balanced and fell I caught her and said "nice outfit toots."

Harley was expecting the bat not this guy but as she was planning on kicking his ass she fell as he dodged but he caught her something her pudding never did whenever she fell he would express his disappointment, or just laugh at her but now… she was broken out of his embrace but blushed as she suddenly longed for that love and acceptance, that protectiveness. _What am I thinking I love my pudding but he's not himself anymore he hits me and his men try to do things to me and he won't stop them he actually said for them to enjoy me but… _She shook her head "who are ya just barging in here like you own the place. My pudding placed his stake here you need to go!" she said but hesitated when she said her pudding. I ignored this but filed it away for later "well you know I heard a beautiful girl was being abused." I saw her flinch and narrowed my eyebrows "he abuses you don't he?" it sounded like a question but Harley knew better. Contrary to everyone's belief she got out of that fanatical loyalty and false love she was still insane but scared of what he'd do to her kept her from running but this boy no…Man sounded as if he cared _does he? _She thought "you don't have to go back to him I'll protect you I swear." I broke her out of her thoughts "yeah right you can't save me." She put back on her insane mask and said loudly "alright boys if he tries anything kill him." She turned but not before I saw tears and walked out. I turned to the four who was there aiming at me and saw one was nervous. "Okay just stay where you are and no one dies." The nervous dude spoke up "dude don't you know who this is?" the thug turned "do you?" he questioned "dude this is one of the most deadly assassin/bounty hunter ever up there with dead zone." Another panicked and yelled "WHAT! SHE LEFT US WITH THE SHADOW! WHAT THE HELL ARE WE JUST STANDING HERE FOR!" the other three also panicked and fired riddling me with holes…

Chapter 4: Saving a innocent criminal with a pure soul

The smoke cleared and to the thugs joy they riddled me with holes and expected me to fall over and die but that joy turned to horror as I just looked up and cracked my neck and said menacingly "my turn" quicker then lightning I twirled pulling out my pistols and fired two bullets hitting two thugs killing them instantly while the others grabbed a hostage each "okay give up Shadow before…" he was cut off as a hole appeared in his and his buddy's head. Putting away my pistols I called that it was safe. After introductions and thanks I climbed the tower to see if the gun that nearly shot Kitty (catwoman). I found it and traced its radio signal to joker's hideout.

As I arrived I tapped into the radio and listened in "hey did you hear Joker didn't like Harley out for so long and decided for some of the guys to "have their fun with her." Man I envy those guys…" he received a bullet to the head for that but now my mind was going haywire _Harley… JOKER IS DEAD! But first I have to save her…_

(Harley's POV warning attempted rape)

Harley was not having a good day apparently Joker knew about her fake insanity and decided he didn't need her and threw her to his men to "have their jollies" with which was what they were doing one guy tore of her pants and was about to thrust in she prayed for that boy could save her if no _when _he got here…

(Rape attempt over whew that hurt personally)

(Naruto's POV)

I saw what they were going to do in rage I fire my pistols. As gunfire rained down and hit the rapists I grabbed Harley and (for the sake of not having a name let's just go with jumped) jumped up to the roof where it was safe I continued roof-hopping until I picked up Catwoman's scent and tracked it until I saw her take out some guys and go into a apartment sneaking in behind her I said "care to help a handsome guy out Kitty?" catwoman was scared so bad she hopped up and stuck to the ceiling see that it was her lover carry what was to her surprise her old friend Harley but frowned when she saw her attire "what so I leave and you go find another?" she faked a sniffle "I thought you loved me MAKE IT UP TO ME!" she roared I smirk "okay but first we need to take care of Harley she was nearly raped and…" "MY GIRL WAS ALMOST WHAT!" "Joker abused then tossed her to his boys I got there just in time to stop it and from what it looks like he abused her before you know." I looked towards Harley then back at catwoman our eyes said only one thing _vengeance!_ I spoke up using a voice reserved for when I am commanding military "Kitty call in all of your friends I'll get mine." She thought for second "all I can call is ivy that's about it, sorry." I nodded "I'll call in my team."


End file.
